


I Want You To Want Me.

by beatsofamysticsoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Heartbroken!Larry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Scared!Harry, emotional!Louis, hurt!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatsofamysticsoul/pseuds/beatsofamysticsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both are best friends who eventually fall in love...<br/>One is too scared to admit, the other is too hurt to deny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Want Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing, and I'm exceedingly scared. I know this is not the best, it's far far away from that, so please bear with me. I wrote this in like 2 days and there are definitely more incidents to be added, but I felt I should put it up anyway. The new incidents will not cause any major changes to the fundamental story. Also there are high possibilities that this story might leave you disappointed, sincere apologies for that. Comments are highly expected and appreciated (please be kind)  
> The title is taken from Cheap Trick's song of the same name.  
> 
> 
> For, itwasmeanttobe (Wolfram),  
> Loving her is being hurt  
> but her words can mend your heart.  
> Loving her is sleepless nights  
> but she is the best dream you've ever had  
> Loving her is wet cheeks  
> but she is the reason you sometimes smile when you're all alone.  
> And you just continue loving her because she was always worth it.
> 
> And for Aashi
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my ranting, always. And staying back for me even when I was wrong. I love you to the infinity :-)  
> 

**I WANT YOU TO WANT ME. ******

  
Tears well up, drowns in a pool of emotions, as Louis for almost the thousandth time now, finds himself weak..so weak and frail that he cannot even muster enough strength to run away from the soul-stirring, wistful memories of his first day at school, even after knowing that he is inviting nothing but pain and hurt. Fully aware that all he’s going to be is an emotional wreck after this, Cognizant about the fact that he is broken beyond repair. Knowing that he should let bygones be bygones. He rests his still full coffee mug on the table, and loses himself in the expected loud echo of the past.  


  
__Walked past all the warning sings,  
Crossed all the defence lines  
Retracing my footsteps to our beautiful times  
Wondering if you ever meant those words, or they were just pretty lies. __

  
~  
It all began when they walked into each other in the school corridor..  
~  
The soft amber glow of the sun and the beautiful shade of blue made the sky look perfect. White scattered clouds spread across the vast expanse of the sky with unequal distances between them made Louis smile back at them. ‘We’re all the same under the sun’ he thought, giving himself a little confidence which was lost as soon as it was gained..

Unsure of what lay ahead, unsure of what the gigantic building held for him, Louis walked into the school with a heavy load of books hanged on his shoulders, and nervousness hanged on to him. He always hated his mom for putting him into this school, but couldn’t complain much, could he? For his love for her certainly overweighed the hatred. Besides it wasn’t exactly her fault either that he landed up in this unknown place so unexpectedly, thanks to his mom’s unrelenting boss for appointing his moms transfer. And a cool thing about this school, he’d heard, was that you don’t change classes after every lecture, the teachers do.

Tearing his mind away from those thoughts, He walked to over somewhere he didn’t know and was too afraid to ask anyone for help. He, of course was conscious that he had to find his new class.

After walking hopelessly for what seemed like 15 mins, but was only 5 mins in reality, He paused to remove his bottle from his bag, he searched for a while but for some reason his eyes couldn’t spot it, he knew he’d kept it there the night before, he searched his bag again,  
‘ugh! It can’t be gone…No!... Don’t want to start the day by losing something before actually finding out where the fuck I’m going to sit…Ouch!’ Two seconds ago he was searching the damn bottle, and now all his books had landed up on the floor, he contemplated for a moment only to find concerned eyes staring at him  
  
.‘Sorry mate! Was caught up with..(looks embarrassingly at his phone), didn’t see you. Here I’ll help you pick them up..’ said a boy with a curly mop who was now gathering all the stuff lying on the floor, after putting his phone in his pocket.

‘Haven’t seen you around before, you’re new here, eh?’ he asked looking up.  
  
And well Louis just stared. He swore under his breath that he was the prettiest boy Louis had ever seen. If he thought that the sky looked wonderful this morning it was nothing compared to this boy’s blue eyes. There was nothing that was going to make Louis stop staring at him. It felt like he was forever stuck in that moment, just like the way they show in movies ‘love at first sight’ or whatever it is that they call it.

‘Here you go’, he said snapping Louis back into reality and thrusting him his pile of books.

‘Thanks’, Louis said.

‘so you’re new here?’, he asked, again, doubting if he was even heard before, or this guy is just shy to speak much to strangers.

‘Yeah’, Louis replied slightly blushing after somehow managing to make out the peculiar tone of his question and being certain that must’ve missed it earlier.

‘Well I’m Harry and you will be?’,

’I’m um Louis’ he managed to say

‘Nice to meet you ,Um Louis!.. well, its about time for classes to start, catch ya later’. Louis knew he was going to take too long to process everything as Harry walked away leaving Louis enamoured with his smile.  
  
He knew it’ll take an eternity or maybe more to truly grasp Harry’s beauty, his charms. HARRY.. he liked the way the name sounded. So short in contrast to his long legs, that appeared to go on forever. He wanted to play with those soft, bouncy hair, get lost in magnificent blue colour of his eyes, spend days in truly admiring the way his lips would curl upwards while smiling, making way for his artistic dimples to appear. ‘catch ya later’ he wondered what they meant, he was sure to ponder on these words and their meaning like they were secrets of the nature, Hang on to these words like they were his dear life. But this was no movie he thought. One dash with the prettiest boy he met was not gonna change his school life, let alone change his entire life . he knew that his life was not a spectacle, That there was a stark difference between his fantasies and reality. He knew he needed to draw his lines and abide by them, he silently laughed back at himself, he had only spoken a few words with Harry and this was his condition.

*RINGGG* ‘Damn! I should’ve asked him where the fuck my class is! I’m stupid so so stupid!’

He takes assistance of a janitor to find his way, something he should’ve done long ago.,  
He enters the class just before the teacher does.  
He searches the whole room only to find Harry in the same class and to boot an empty seat beside him. he swore he had never been this happy before. He was certain he had thanked all the Gods he’d ever know.

He walked feebly over to Harry and asked, ‘do you mind?’ crossing his fingers in his mind and eyes fixed on the empty seat besides Harry.  
  
‘Of course not um Louis!’ he replied with an unnecessary wink which only made Louis’ condition worse. He could feel his sanity leaving his body as he sat down.  
  
‘Harry fucking winked!’ repeating over and over again, That was precisely his thought process throughout the lecture. He was positive that he was going to replay every detail of this moment for at least 3 weeks. He also had a tough time grasping the fact that he was gonna sit beside Harry for the rest of the year.

~  
Within the first two weeks of siting besides Harry, Louis realised that he just did not want to be one of the oh so many admirers of Harry, he wanted to know him.. Know him more than anybody else ever did, know him in a different way. He wanted to know his fears, his favourites, the songs that made him cry, the books that he’d be ready to read any time of the day, listen to his crests and troughs of life, his first crush, his first heart break, things he treasured the most. He wanted Harry to know that he’d be there for him, even though he had met him just two weeks ago. He wanted to be the reason Harry smiled, for it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He wanted to know the stories his magnificent eyes told. He wanted to be the person Harry called in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep. Wanted to cuddle with him and let him know everything will be fine while wiping his tears.

I wanna be the one you run to when you need a shoulder  
I ain’t a solider but I’m here to take a stand.

That’s when he realised that he liked Harry in a different way. A way that definitely was not crush, he thought. True, he’d found Harry cute (not that he doesn’t find him now) but somehow he wanted to be Harry’s friend..his best friend, and it was not just because of his good looks or anything it was because he wanted to know him, truly.  
~  
It just happened. Every thing Louis had ever dreamt of happened. Without any prior notice, without either of them realizing how close, how inseparable they had become, in such short span of time, it happened.  
Both were oblivious about how fast 6 months had past. They’d both had started to rely on each other. Each couldn’t go one day at school without the other. Louis felt as though he was on roll, when was with him.  
  
Harry had eventually stopped hanging out with his other friends so he could spend more time with Louis. Looking back, Louis thinks, his entire school life could be condensed to just one long lazy day spent with Harry, holding hands while walking in the corridors, oozing promises to each other, bickering with each other only to realise they couldn’t stay mad for long. Making the other smile even when he was cross with you was undoubtedly their crowning achievement. Somehow they both felt it was right. For once, everything in their life was perfect. They both held feelings for each other like they had never felt before. Harry believed that Louis was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.  
~  
Harry still remembers the way he felt, his emotions so strong, the dire urge to make Louis realize how much he meant to him, that drove him to write the letter.  
It was fine afternoon, they both walked out of the school together, fingers intertwined as usual, when Louis could sense traces of nervousness in Harry.  
  
‘you alright Haz?’ he asked, voice full of concern.  
That’s when he grabbed Louis wrist and pulled him on the sidewalk. With his long pink hands he pulled out a paper from his pockets and shoved it in Louis’. Louis stared blankly for a moment, then with confused eyes he began to read. And Harry patiently gaped.

Dear Louis,  


This year has been amazing, thanks to you. Don’t you think it’s a little strange how I found you just few months ago and now you mean so much to me? People spend their lifetime searching for people like you, some even breathe their last without finding one, and I have you. Louis you undoubtedly are the best gift I can ever get. And this letter is to let you know how special you are to me.

  


Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn’t found you, and I’m always left dumbstruck when I realize I cannot imagine one. You have helped me know myself in ways I could never know. But in the end you always know me better. And I think its fine to let someone see so much of you, so unknowingly, let someone be a part of you without even trying. No amount of Keats poetry or heart-shaped balloons can ever express my love for you. You’re all the shades of brightness when my life is dark and gloomy. You’re all the shades of happiness when my life is utter misery. You’re all the shades of hope when I am in despair. You’re probably the main reason why I breathe.  


I know I’m not perfect, I’m not even close to being good, but I don’t give a damn, as long as I have you by my side. Because when world turns it’s back to me I know I can always look forward to you. You know me for who I am. Louis, nobody in this world can ever replace you. I don’t care if the sun disappears or the constellations misalign. They all are just planets and you’re my entire universe.

  


Louis, you’re my best friend, my soulmate, my everything. I love you so much that it hurts, and sometimes I just am so afraid that I might lose you. You know? If I ever lose you and If I ever become successful, Meet hands with all the great people, Live in an upmarket apartment on the 75th floor, Every night I’ll wince with pain, and the reason will be you, the reason will be because I don’t get to hold your hand. All of my achievements, my wealth would be turned to naught just because I won’t have you. Because when you really love someone, you matter only as long as that person is by your side. To have you back, I would trade my whole world in a heartbeat. Do you realize how important you are to me?

  


My life is always going to be incomplete without you, and I need you to stay with me forever, I want you to want me forever.

  


~Harry.  


Louis didn’t know what to say, he was bereft of speech. He could hardly believe what he’d just seen. Fuck, this was the best thing he’d ever read. That’s when Harry with his curls sweeping his forehead leaned forward and a hasty kiss on Louis forehead. Louis could feel his vocabulary erasing.. He was lost for words, but he knew no possible combination of the 26 alphabets could describe what he felt. He could feel tears tricking down his cheeks, when Harry stared into his eyes and whispered, ‘ I love you more than you could ever imagine’

‘I love you, too’ Louis replied.  
  
They both walked home hand in hand. Harry held his had a little tightly that day, Nobody spoke a word. Everything was perfectly understood and felt without expressing it through speech. After all, the best and the most meaningful conversations are those which are never spoken, but felt.  
  
~  
  
Louis gaped at the stars that hung above as he relaxed in his balcony. The night fell over like a curtain, covering almost everything. For a man who was accustomed to the blinding lights and the traffic noises would find himself scared in the deafening silence of the night. But Louis was not like that. He was used to sitting up late as the night sweeps over everything, and watch few aeroplanes sometimes zooming across his window. He loved to stay up while rest of the world is asleep. He finds that it’s the best time to talk to himself, with no fucking body to judge. The silence is wild and calm at the same time. He always felt that he can hear himself better and louder at such times. He finds this solitariness profound. Night, he thinks, can bring peace to one’s soul. As blackness, thick as wool, engulfs everything, Louis looks back. It had been 8 months now since he met Harry, 8 months for their glorious friendship. He smiled at himself as he thought about all the wonderful moments spent with him. without Harry his life would be useless as fuck. His days would stink. He was amazed at how fast Harry had been so close to him, How fast he’d meant so much to him. he was all Louis wanted and all that he would ever want. He checked the time and headed towards his bed. There had not been a shooting star that night, but even if there was, Louis knew what he’d ask for.  
Next morning Louis was cheery as he thought, ‘Wow! Its just a matter of time before I see him again’ as he dressed himself for school, oblivious of what the fate held from him.  
  
The day went pretty well, except Harry was a little quiet. Louis didn’t think much of it. He thought he might have headache or something. After school, Harry looked more pale than ever. Louis was kinda scared now.  
  
’You okay Haz?’ Louis asked  
  
Harry didn’t reply  
  
Louis waited, And Harry just remained silent.  
  
‘ I’m asking you something’, Louis said, a little perturbed. And Harry continued to stare at his feet. He was slightly shaking.  
  
Louis waited again, but in vain.  
  
‘ since morning you’re quiet and I don’t see why, Will you fucking care to answer me or should I leave?’ He said with noticeable irritation in his voice. Still Harry showed no sings of opening his mouth.  
  
‘ Fine I’ll leave, When you put up your shit together and wish to enlighten me, I’ll be delighted to listen’ Louis barked as he turned to leave. Just when he turned his back towards Harry , he muttered,’ I’msorrywecannotbebestfriendsanymore.’  
  
He turned as he heard that incoherent sentence.  
  
‘What?’  
  
He walked forward to him, and held his hand. Louis could see tears forming in Harry’s eyes, Lips quivering a bit as he spoke, ‘ I um, I don’t know how to say, um’  
  
‘Haz, spill’ Louis spoke calmly and held his hands a little tightly, to give assurance.. little did he know that he was digging his own grave.  
  
‘ I’m sorry Lou, but we can’t be best friends anymore. Please don’t’ ask me for a reason.’  
  
Saying this with a face flushed with guilt, Harry walked away.  
  
Louis just stood there, his face began to sizzle as he wondered if he’d actually heard those words or was this some sort of nightmare and he was still asleep, as he watched him walk away. He stood there dead and numb as a stone as other students walked past him, chattering, screaming, some even pushed him out of their ways but nothing made sense to him.  
  
It was fucking inconceivable as the voices in his head fought for dominance. ‘He can’t just walk away like this, no, not after all that happened between us, hell no. He’s coming back, I’m sure he is. This should be some sort of prank. Harry is my best friend, and will always remain. I’m gonna wake up from this dream and everything will be back to how it was.’  
  
He could not connect the words Harry spoke. It just happened so so quick, that it didn’t make sense. He could watch feet walking and school emptying but there was no way he could gather and compresence it. He just stared into the void. Until some teachers got out of the school on their way home and asked him if anything was wrong. Louis did not reply to them. He just turned and started walking. He could hear their voices dying away as he walked ahead.  
  
As he walked he could feel something on his cheek, something that wasn’t there before, and they are just rolling down, mercilessly, rolled past his nose, chin and now slowly wetting his shirt. This is not the way it’s supposed to be.  
  
Only yesterday he was happy about the way they were, everything was perfect. The thoughts were suddenly excruciating. He could feel his heart beat more loudly, it made him go jelly in his knees. He could feel the hurt travelling across his body, threatening his arteries to burst open, numbing each and every part, slowly but painfully. He could feel agony take him over as he felt bile in his mouth. He could feel his senses leaving his body just the way he’d felt the first time he saw Harry, only now it was unbearable. ‘That’s the thing about pain, it demands to be felt,’. It made so much sense now.  
  
He was surprised to see himself in front of his door. He had completely lost his authority over where his feet were taking him. He still didn’t believe anything. His head had become too heavy for him to hold. He headed straight towards his bed dropped himself on it. It was the pain that caused him to sleep or he was too tired, he wasn’t sure. But when he woke, the reality hit him again, right between his eyes.  
v He went to check his phone awfully hoping to see a missed call, a message, something to tell, it was a joke. But spine-chilling as it was, there were no notifications.  
  
He went through the conversation again, correction, a conversation in which he did not have a say. How could Harry have done that? how could he have let those sinful words slip so easily? Like they were some sort of greetings. How could he not let Louis know the reason behind this impious deed? After all he had every right to. How could Harry have changed so fast? He was not prepared for this. He could expect change in the seasons, but he definitely had not expected on Harry changing his mind. Had Harry not meant any of the words that he’d said earlier. His brain encountered a series of agonizing questions, but all the questions did was stab him more, pierce more daggers into his awfully shattered heart.  
  
~  
  
The next week Louis didn’t go to school, he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. Most of his days were spent in his bed, occasionally wetting his pillow. He had become weak beyond measure. Harry was the one who he had trusted the most, the one whom he loved the most. Harry was his first real best friend. He could not help going back to the old days, their days. It all had happened so quickly.  
  
Tears come streaming down your face,  
When you lose something you can’t replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Stuck in reverse  
  
He was immensely hoping Harry would come to visit him out of worry and apologize, but nothing happened. Harry was gone. He said we were forever. He said he loved me. He said he would never leave me. Was everything just pretty lies?  
  
Louis did not want to confront Harry and ask or just spit some abuses. He was afraid, Afraid that Harry would say something to slit his already broken heart, he knew it was stupid, but even if he did he didn’t know what he’d say. Harry always made him forget his vocabulary. He hated himself for being a coward. Hated himself so much. Hated everything around him but Harry.  
  
That’s the thing about true love, you continue loving the person even after he has hurt you miserably. Despite the pain and agony that they caused, you wouldn’t even think ill about them. You would never, ever want them to experience any sort of pain.  
  
You will silently swallow every harsh word they say, without defending yourself. You matter only as long as the person is next to you, and well if he has left you, you spend the rest of your life in their memories. Because you believe that whatever you had was true, although it lasted for a short time, the memories will last you for a lifetime.  
  
~  
  
He didn’t want to go to school, but his mom wouldn’t let him stay home anymore. More reluctant than he was on the first day, he set off. He was hoping some car would knock him off on his way, obviously the pain would be 10 times less. He had to sit besides Harry, he thought. He was half certain Harry would have asked for a change of place, as he reached his class. Heart thudding loudly.  
  
When he entered he saw Harry had not changed his place, it scared him more than he thought it would. It was going to be awkward as hell. There was no way he could sit there and breathe the same air as he did. The silence and all the previous memories would make him choke on his breath.  
  
That’s when he saw a tall boy, equal to Harry’s height or maybe more come near Harry, his name was Andrew, Louis reckoned.  
  
Harry got up and placed a soft, fleeting kiss on a boy’s cheek and held his hand.  
  
Harry laughed as he spoke to him. He laughed. Louis’ had almost been of his food for about a week and had forgotten how to smile. And here Harry was goddamn laughing and kissing some boy  
  
Louis was sure he saw his world spin. He was weak in his knees, again.. He couldn’t believe what he’d seen.  
  
That’s when the bell rang.  
  
He made his way to his bench, horrified.  
  
Throughout the lectures, various questions began to flush his mind. ‘Why did Harry kiss Andrew?, Was he Harry’s new best friend? Did Harry leave Louis for him? He couldn’t believe Harry had a new best friend, in the first place. Just one week had past and Harry showed no signs of regret, there were no traces of hurt, sorrow. No signs of missing Louis. Louis didn’t know whether he was disappointed at Harry for it, or he was hurt. He wanted to cry but nothing escaped his eyes. He felt his body numbing again, and Harry was freaking besides him. Acting all casual and taking notes of whatever the teacher was teaching. Like nothing ever happened. Did Louis mean nothing to him?  
  
The moment the final bell rang, Andrew came skipping again to Harry, and he held Andrew’s waist, pulled him close, let his one hand curl his long hair and kissed him on his fucking lips.  
The sight was something Louis’ eyes couldn’t stand. He could feel anger surging. Everything around him was revolving again. He wanted to run away from there but was somehow very weak to do so, he wanted to scream, shout, cry but when he opened his mouth he fell silent.  
‘I love you so much, Drew’  
  
The words slashed Louis’ heart. That was it, he barged out of the room. He was crying now. He almost ran to his house, his room and locked himself inside.  
  
He fell on his bed, stomach down, and cried into the bed. He didn’t know why seeing Harry kiss someone else hurt him so much. He didn’t know whether it was seeing Harry have a boyfriend now hurt him, or what. He always knew that Harry would have a boyfriend in future, and it would be without any prior notice, but didn’t think it would hurt him this bad. The pain was more intense than accepting the fact that Harry was not his best friend anymore. And he didn’t know why, the thoughts only made him break down even more. It was suddenly so strange.  
  
By the night when he was a little stable, he went out in the balcony again, and let the silence take control.  
  
He thought back to the first time when he’d met Harry, the way he had found him so enchanting. He then thought about his later time with him, and looking back at it now it seemed different. Looking at Harry now seemed different.  
  
Harry now no more looked like his best friend. Louis somehow had started loving him more intensely without even knowing. And now in his absence, he loved him harder.  
  
There was a lot of speculation in his mind. And that’s when the thing that scared him the most happened, the thing he was trying so hard to ignore, the thing he had buried deep in his heart, so deep that he didn’t even know it still exists, Louis realized he had fallen in love with Harry.  
  
~  
  
Louis mostly didn’t go to school. Going to school for him was almost like making your own way to hell. Going to school was seeing Harry and Andrew smooch, hold hands, sitting on the others lap. Every time Louis witnessed that, it was like a part of him was taken away. It stung him harder than a thousand honey bees would ever. It always made him wince.  
  
My love is yours but your love’s not mine  
Live like your love wasn’t meant for mine  
Now you’ve gone, now you’ve gone to a different life.  
Almost every night Louis cried himself to sleep while thinking about the old times.  
  
Louis had lost himself. He wondered if he would ever feel okay again. It had been almost a month since he’d spoken to Harry.  
  
It was almost the year end. Their exams were on but Louis was too distracted to study. His mom thought he was undergoing depression and didn’t force him to study much. Louis was smart that way. His mom believed he would make it up well. Louis didn’t really have the strength to give the exams without Harry wishing him. they had always prayed for each other before their exams. Harry would always hug Louis, and tell him that he would do well. The hug was like a kings ransom… something that would give him strength to write his papers well.  
  
~  
  
It was the last day of his school, Louis, although certain that it was near to impossible, hoped Harry would come to meet him. He felt silly to have thought of it. Because Harry didn’t come. His hope was forlorn.  
  
~  
  
It had been 15 days since the vacation started and there were still no signs of Harry  
  
~THE PRESENT~  
  
The doorbell rang, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. He waited for his mom to open the door. The bell rang again, thrice in succession. It hit him quite late that his mom had gone to meet her friend. Frowning he got up, weakly walking to the door, he opened it.  
  
He felt his heart drop with a loud thud as he saw who was standing at the door.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
‘Hey Lou,’  
  
The nickname made Louis want to pinch himself to see whether he was still dreaming. It made him jelly in his knees and before he can register, Harry walks forward and closes the door behind him and puts his hands around his waist, Holding him up, Louis needs it.  
  
‘I missed you.. I missed you so much, Lou’. Hs says rubbing his cheek with his thumb.  
  
‘Yeah right, Do you want me to believe you?’ Louis manages to say, trying his best not to melt with Harry’s words, and be angry. But before he can decide what to speak next he feels Harry’s lips on his neck. It makes his eyes spin into his head  
  
‘Harry what are you doin-‘  
  
Harry sucks there softly, cautiously, passionately. His lips felt as soft as wool. It reminded Louis of candy floss.  
  
‘ I hurt you, didn’t I?’ he asks as he places soft kisses on his neck, and sucks on his jaw, delicately as if he could heal all the pain he’d caused Louis.  
  
‘Glad you noticed’, Louis barks with sarcasm. He wants to speak more, he wants to shout and yell at him, he opens his mouth only to find Harry’s lips filling the gap.  
  
  
it was soft and gentle, Louis’ blood travelled all the way to his cheeks. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Adrenaline rushing throughout his body as Harry travelled his fingers through his hair pulling Louis closer. This is it.. this is what Louis had been dying for all these days… all the days… the thought reminded him of all the tears, the pain.  
That’s when Louis stepped back suddenly, Anger flushed on his face.  
  
‘What do you think Harry? You can just walk out of my life without providing me with a reason, Go and hold hands and kiss some other boy, give me the worst months of my life, put me into depression, And just when the wound is beginning to heal you just come and kiss me’ Louis knew that the last part of it was not true, He was never going to heal, nobody could ever fill the void which Harry’s absence had created.  
  
‘You have every right in the world, Lou, to be mad at me.’ Harry blurts as he falls down on his knees, and cautiously holds his hands. Louis wants to break the contact and step back, but does otherwise.  
  
‘And I’m sorry. And I know no matter how many times I say it, it wont be sufficient. I was a fool to have left you. But I didn’t want to lose you’  
  
‘um excuse me?’ Louis says now leaving his hands and stepping back. His eyes are filled with mixed emotions of fear and anger.  
  
Harry gets up and fills the space between them, cups his hands around Louis’ cheeks preventing him from going back any further  
  
‘Oh God, Lou… I don’t know how to explain. But the thing is I am in love with you! Have been for a long time now, but you were my fucking best friend. And I was shit scared that if I told you about my feelings you would leave me.  
  
‘and so you just leave me? Nice Harry, fucking amazing actually’  
  
‘please Lou, hear me out.’ Harry said squeezing his face tighter.  
  
‘Staying with you only made me love you harder and it hurt, it hurt so bad… do you know what the worst feeling in the world is? Staying with the person you are so madly in love with, and spending most of your days with him, and not telling him about it. then I thought that staying away was the best option. And I was a blockhead. And leaving you was the worst decision I had ever made. I’m so sorry…And then I thought I could get over you if I dated someone else ,another of my stupid mistakes, because fuck no one can ever replace you. It only made me love you more, made me hate myself more, made me miss you more. I wanted you back more than anything.’ Harry said almost wincing.  
  
‘what the fuck Harry! How could you possibly think that I would leave you if you told me that you were in love with me?! Do you even know how absurd it is? Did you never… not even once think that I had feelings for you too?’ he said with irritation.  
  
Harry’s eyes went wide with desperation ‘wait, did I hear you right? Did you just say that you are in love with me too?’

‘ You know? Ill tell you what the worst feeling in the world is, ‘falling in love with your best friend who left you without giving you a reason, and then watching him hold hands, and hear him ooze his love for some other bloke’ Louis gushed, letting tears escape his eyes.  
  
‘Shit Louis, I’m sorry I don’t even know what to say, I’ve been such a clod. I’m just sorry… shh… don’t cry, please no...I’m never leaving you again, never. I’ve even talked things out with Andrew.’ he says wiping his tears and pulling him into a tight hug  
They just stay there for a while, in each other’s arms, Until Louis becomes quite stable. He pulls back, with Harry still holding his hips, and stares into his eyes. Its feels complete now. This is exactly how it is supposed to be.  
  
‘I love you, Haz’ he whispers  
  
‘I love you, too babe…’  
  
Harry gingerly takes his wrist and places it on his hip and goes on to hold Louis’  
  
‘Can I.. um only if you are fine with it.. um… kiss you?’  
  
Louis nervously nods, brings his hand up to Harry’s cheek before they are kissing, again. it is somehow different, Louis is nothing like Andrew… he’s so much better. Louis perfectly .knows how to make Harry weak in his knees, and beg more for it. He kisses like he is hungry for it. Harry loses himself while devouring the taste of Louis’ lips.  
  
It’s all perfect, again.  


*the end*

**Author's Note:**

> Million Thanks for taking out time to read it!.. Please do comment.:-)
> 
> I wanna be the one you run to when you need a shoulder  
> I ain’t a solider but I’m here to take a stand.  
> ~ Because We Can by Bon Jovi
> 
> Tears come streaming down your face,  
> When you lose something you can’t replace  
> When you love someone but it goes to waste  
> Stuck in reverse  
> ~ Fix You by Coldplay
> 
> My love is yours but your love’s not mine  
> Live like your love wasn’t meant for mine  
> Now you’ve gone, now you’ve gone to a different life.  
> ~Featherstone by Paper Kites


End file.
